rocket_monkeysfandomcom-20200214-history
Inspection Day/Transcript
(Episode begins with an exterior view of the ship.) Wally: (from inside the ship) Fist, foot, tail! (Scene goes to inside the ship) Gus and Wally: (slapping their fists, feet, and tails together) Fist, foot, tail! Wally: (slaps Gus's foot with his tail) Tail smacks foot! Gus: No way! Foot totally stomps tail. Wally: Since when? Gus: Since I just said so!' '(Wally slaps Gus's face with his tail) Ow! Wally: 'Tail smacks face! ''(Gus bites Wally's tail. Wally screams in pain) '''Gus: Teeth chomp tail! YAY-OK: ''(wearing a butt and tail hat and a foam fist and foot)'' '''Go, monkeys! Go do it! Ah, look at- '''Wally: (stretching Gus's ears) Hand smacks ear! (Wally lets go of Gus's ears, and the TV pops up, with Dr. Chimpsky on it) Dr. Chimpsky: Rocket monkeys! (Wally is screeching while Gus is pulling on his leg, but he stops.) Gus: Oh, hey. Wally: What's the crack, Doc? Dr. Chimpsky: Big day today, boys. I trust you're prepared. Gus: Team formation! (A montage of Gus, Wally, and YAY-OK dancing plays with whimiscal music in the background.) Dr. Chimpsky: ROCKET MONKEYS!'' (Gus and Wally walk up nervously.)'' It's inspection day. Keep the ship in tip-top shape, and you'll have nothing to worry about. (An air conditioning vent cover falls off revealing garbage in the vent, and a bug sitting on a shoe, wearing a hat and sipping a drink. It burps loudly) ''Hmm, yeah. If by some miracle you pass inspection, look what you get! ''(Dr. Chimpsky holds up a banana sticker with googly eyes) ''This highly impressive googly-eyed banana sticker. '''Gus: '''Meh. I've got a million of them. ''(Camera switches to Gus and Wally's bedroom with music in the background. Gus's side has lots of googly-eyed stickers. Camera switches back) Dr. Chimpsky: 'Yes, but this one is special. '''Gus: '''Yeah, sure. ''(Dr. Chimpsky disappears, leaving the banana sticker on the screen. The sticker shoots out colorful lasers. Wally dodges the lasers while screaming. YAY-OK gets shot by one, screams, and holds up a white flag, indicating a truce. He gets shot by another laser. Gus gasps in joy) ''Must... have... sticker! ''(The sticker stops shooting lasers. Dr. Chimpsky appears. Camera shows that there is a hole through Gus, Wally, and YAY-OK. There are also holes through the wall behind them) 'Dr. Chimpsky: '''Not unless you pass inspection! ''(There is a hole in his head from a laser) ''And if you fail, you know where you're going. Hmm? '''Gus: '''The Googly-Eyed Sticker Factory? '''Wally: '''Happy Fun Time Wally Place? ''(YAY-OK speaks robot gibberish in a question. Gus and Wally look at him wide-eyed) '''YAY-OK: '''Oh, what? I'm not allowed to guess? '''Dr. Chimpsky: ''(gives a thumbs down and imitates buzzer) You go for retraining... ''(adds dramatic effect) ''to the Planet of No Bananas. ''(Camera cuts to Gus on the Planet of No Bananas) Gus: 'THIS PLANET HAS NO BANANAS! ''(echoing) (Camera cuts back to the ship) 'Dr. Chimpsky: '''No need to worry, Rocket Monkeys. The inspector won't arrive for... ''(takes out his watch) ''another four seconds. Chimpsky out. ''(TV turns off and goes back up. The doorbell rings, and Gus and Wally jump in fright) '''Gus: ''(Wally whimpers) The inspector! ''(Doorbell rings again while YAY-OK's head vibrates and shakes) YAY-OK: '''Uh, could someone get that? '''Wally: ''(goes over to YAY-OK) Coming! ''(Wally uses his tail to smack YAY-OK's head off his body. Wally searches for the inspector inside YAY-OK's body. He pulls out a guy with an eye for a head, a hat on, and a clipboard. Wally shrieks. The guy speaks in gibberish) This transcript is under construction. Category:Transcripts Category:Season One Transcripts